pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Garland-Sharpie
Not to be confused with Issac Grand-Marina. Click here to see his counterpart '' ''Isaac is a boy who lives in Danville. He seems to be a twin of a specific boy. ''He is a counterpart of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He once danced with Patricia in the Ballroom Dancing Contest during The Prom (Another Story). They won the trophy and he hugged her for teaching him to dance. He later made a cameo in Mind over Dark matter. Like his twin, he was voiced by Paul Butcher, later replaced by Darrelle Jed Montojo. Early Life Isaac was born in June 13, 1999. His real abandoned him and her mother left him to his Aunt. Isaac felt guilty whenever his Grandma or Uncle told him about it. He called himself "Can-dice Jerkude Fish" (pun of the real name of Candace Flynn) in Grade 4. He later call his present years "Less Miserable" since he remembers a few happenings in the past, today. Appearances Dillvinne is Rediscovered ''(First Appearance) Pet or Pest Mind Over Dark Matter (cameo) The Story of Florence Verlean Les tempêtes de la vie: l'histoire d'un campeu The Prom The Garland Over The Sharpies Stacy Pigeons French Experiences Scouts Science Syndrome Auf Wiedersehen, mein lieber Patricia Bean there, Dan that. Who Framed Phineas and Ferb? (cameo) Canned Diced Fish Ivy Bring My Shoes Camp-Out Circus Rider The New Me (Add any episodes you want here) The creating of Isaac Based on the edited photos of Ferbette. Patricia remade Issac in a better way. Since it was edited and against the rules, she made Isaac in her own artwork. Trivia *Originally came from an edited character. *His voice sounded like Brossom (ironically, both Brossom and Isaac was voiced by Darrelle Jed Montojo) when angry (Canned Diced Fish) *Raljaite states he looks like a handsome Isabella (French Experiences) *Isaac hates Ivy's kisses like the Rowdyruff Boys (Ivy Bring My Shoes) *Isaac can say Goodbye and Hello in French and German (Auf Wiedersehen, mein lieber Patricia) *Isaac is a good dancer (The Prom) *He sounded a bit like Phineas in the newer episodes (due to the actress' developing voice). *He once edited a photo of Phineas and printed it out. (Stacy Pigeons) *He can copy any wacky animal voices from a certain show. (Camp-Out) *Isaac loves s'mores. (Camp-Out) *He got a Facebook page. *He once made Raljaite angry by changing his voice into high pitched and called her. (Circus Rider) *His voice got more lower in the episode of "The New Me" and it was rumored that Zachary Gordon voiced him, but Montojo still voiced him. *He got an childhood best friend which one of the boys in his boys scout team called Kitty Rockwell. He compares Kitty as a geek, nerdy weirdo from his camp. He also earned the nickname "Fregley" because he acts so weird. It was also rumored that Grayson Russell voiced him but Montojo did. Montojo provided all of her character's voices while sometimes she add another actress/actor for the character. Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Counterparts Category:Firefly Boys Category:User:Patricia Verlean Category:Teens Category:Boys